


i'm a hurricane

by WantToStartABand



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom!Tyler, Boy x boy, Debby and Jenna are goals, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Freeform, Gay, Hurricane, Hurricane by Halsey, I love you guys, I'm sorry ok, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Multi, No-Band AU, Please be safe, Polyamorous!Dallon, Polyamorous!Ryan, Polyarmous!Brendon, Rain, Self-Harm, Stay Alive, Thunder - Freeform, Top!Josh, Urie and Son Music Store, don't be a hater, josh is 26, stay safe, the hot ones are always the bad guys, trigger warning, tyler is 25
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToStartABand/pseuds/WantToStartABand
Summary: {Short Story}A hurricane. That's what Josh thought he was. He always seemed to attract so much trouble.But what happens when he meets another hurricane?--Also (going to be) posted on Wattpad (@thatweirderone)--MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH (I'm sorry)lowercase intendedcontent may be triggeringbased off of Hurricane by Halsey





	i'm a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain sensitive topics.
> 
> -Rape  
> -Depression  
> -Anxiety  
> -Self-harm  
> Any others will be stated before the chapter begins. A trigger will be provided appropriately.
> 
> I hope you are all safe and don't have to go through anything that will be dangerous, physically or mentally. 
> 
> Remember: Stay Alive. It's worth it. I promise.
> 
> If any of you ever need to talk, I am here. I love you all as you are. You're all beautiful/handsome/cute/adorable/etc.

**_{tw}_ **

joshua dun. a boy with no plan b. well, in a sense, he had no plan b. but, other, more dark cases, he had more than just two plans. he had multiple plans in which they ended with him losing his life.

but, something held him back. it was very faint, but josh was too trusting and believed in things too much, so he didn't do it.

the feeling that held him back was one of loss. it was as if he would lose something if he left. if he let go. and the darkness inside his head that created the hurricane he believed he was, would only yell at him to kill himself. to end it all.

but, enough with the introductions. there's a 26-year-old man who needs to be saved from himself.

⛈

"hey, momma."

"josh," a sigh of relief comes from the other end of the line. "how are you? we haven't heard anything from you in quite a while."

"i'm sorry. i've been taking extra shifts at the music store with brendon. i was thinking about saving up more for future purposes."  _lies_.

"oh, okay. that's fine. just don't over work yourself. go out and be wild while you're young," laura tells her son.

"thank you, momma. i love you."

"i love you, too, joshie. you better come by for dinner before ashley leaves for college."

"i promise i will, momma. bye, momma."

"bye, bye joshie."

as josh hangs up, he sighs. he hates lying. but, what he said wasn't a total lie. for three days a week, he does an all day shift at the music store. he's friends with the owner, brendon, anyways.

josh is standing by the kitchen island when he gets the urge to resort to one of his many plans. he's got a kitchen knife sitting on the counter top in front of him just waiting to picked up. in his mind, it was screaming at him to take it and run it up his arms; to make beautiful scars on critical veins. but, he knew he shouldn't. josh knew that if he did, he'd be causing more pain.

some days, he just was in so much mental and physical pain that the scars were more blissful than hurtful; suicide seemed more inviting than living. than existing. the world around him just seemed duller than what he had heard from other people.

josh decides to put the kitchen knife away, storing it in of the many drawers in the kitchen. he sighed, grabbing a redbull from the fridge and sitting down on the couch by the tv. he turned on netflix, only to remember that he had no interest in watching anything at the moment. he just wanted to sit in silence and think. it would be violent, but silence is silence.

⛈

love it while you have it; one of the many mottoes josh has lived by throughout his life. so, everyday he tries his best to enjoy everything around him. he'll take walks sometimes. he dyes his hair just for the kicks and he'll party with brendon and his friends. they'll get drunk sometimes or get high. josh only does it because he knows at one point he'll never be able to do it again.

but on this particular day, it was raining and josh was on his way to work. he had forgotten an umbrella and he lost his rain jacket. he happened to have brought flowers for his co-worker, ashley. she was a good friend of his, but he couldn't help but want to spoil her before he left. she's bisexual and has a girlfriend named melanie, so it was just spoiling her as a friendly gesture. but it literally rained on his parade and the flowers josh bought her got soaked and ruined.

so, joshua continued his drive to work in utter silence; the only sound being the soft  _pitter patter_  of the rain.

as joshua parked, it started to thunder and lightning.

joshua loved the thunder; it reminded him that sometimes the sky has to scream, too. joshua loved the lightning, too. he loved how it would branch out in different directions. it always reminded him of the different plans he had.

as the lightning stroke, the light cast shadow on the walls of the building as josh walked under the awning. he was dripping with rain water, his hair soaked and glasses covered in little water droplets. he wore his glasses because he forgot to put in his contacts. it sucked. he hated how it made him look weird and ugly. he hated how it made him look like a nerd. he hated glasses and how they would slip down if tilted his head down. and, if he bobbed his head with enough force, his glasses would fly off. that's why he never wore them when he drummed. that led to him never wearing glasses to work because he always ended up showing some how to do some basic drum rolls.

when josh walked into the music store, water fell off of him and onto the carpet at the entrance of the store. brendon heard the door chime and looked up from his phone. he smiled and waved at josh who waved back.

"heya josh. i'll get you a towel. give me a sec," brendon called out.

josh just stood there, shaking slightly from how cold it was in the store. he waited for brendon, worried about how much water he was covering the floor in. josh didn't want anyone slipping as soon as they started walking on the tile flooring.

when brendon got back to josh, he was shivering like a wet dog on a snowy day. gosh, josh was so cold that his teeth were chattering. the droplets on his glasses had begun to dry up and leave lil water marks.

"sorry. it took me a bit to find you a clean and fresh towel. laundry day is coming up, though."

josh just shook his head slightly, smiling up at brendon. "it's all good. do you have a spare shirt? i was lucky enough not to get my pants too wet."

brendon nodded and josh followed with the towel tightly wrapped around him. he still shivered with the warmth of the soft towel around, though he didn't dare say a word about it. josh is at work. and when josh is at work, he has game face on, ready to take care of whoever needs assistance.

once the two boys got to the back room, brendon grabbed a shirt from one of the shelves and tossed it josh. josh pulled off his shirt as quickly as you could with a wet shirt that is sticking to your body. he didn't care if brendon saw him shirtless. although, he hated the scars that littered his back. but he didn't mind the view brendon had of him. they had had sex before, so what did it matter.

brendon whistled and josh just barely contained his blush as the shirt was covering his face as he put it on. once the shirt was on, josh rolled his eyes at brendon. "oh god beebo. i'm not going to fuck you again."

brendon just raised an eyebrow at him.

"liar."

"you aight."

"'aight?' what are you josh? a walking 16-year-old teenage boy who sags his pants too much?"

josh simply laughed and replied, "god no. never. it's just fun to say. 'specially 'round ry. he looks at me like i just killed a dog. which would never happen, might i add."

"i heard my name?" ryan walked into the room, smiling. he heard the boys and knew exactly what they were talking about.

"oh nothing. just something about josh killing a dog," brendon snickered.

ryan looked at josh with this look that would have scared lucifer himself.

josh raised his hands in defense. "i did nothing of the sort. your boyfriend number one made that up."

"did not!"

"did too!"

"bet?"

"i do fucking bet!"

brendon and josh were gigantic forehead to head and yelling at each other about this small thing.

ryan rolled his eyes at the two boys' pointless bickering. "whatever. even if josh did, where would the body be, huh?"

josh smirked at that and took a couple steps back to gloat. "hah, loser."

brendon just smiled and rolled his eyes, "whatever you geek. those glasses make you look more asian than you already do."

dallon poked his head in the room and said with that fatherly commanding voice of his, "guys, work time."

they all just nodded and started walking out the door, ryan leading.

⛈

the day wasn't that eventful for josh. he just took care of a few customers with placing requests. there was a boy who came in to learn the drums. it wasn't very boring, but it was boring enough to make josh try and pick up how to play the guitar. he went through the books on the shelves and pulled out one of the playable guitars from the back.

he went through a few chords and pulled up the chords for one of ashley's songs,  _hurricane_. she had released her EP,  _room 93_. he was in love with her song  _hurricane_. he couldn't completely relate to the song. he wondered if there were people who did relate to it.

_that's a stupid thought. of course, there is._

he was able to learn part of the beginning by the end of his shift. he had the last shift and was supposed to close up. he found that very stupid because brendon, ryan, and dallon all lived down the street. they could easily lock up and walk home, but they always left early just to do  _something_  and he wanted no part of it.

you see, joshua definitely did one-night stands. he was down for a good fuck, but he just never  _really_  enjoyed it. he would never actually enjoy it to its full extent unless he was in love with the person he was getting dirty with. he normally did the dance with no pants with guys. but the few women he did it with either lost contact with him or, in one case, became his friend.

ashley (frangipane) did it with josh one time. but, they both realized it just wasn't for them. ashley ended up making out with melanie a few months later and they have been dating for a couple of years now.

before ashley, there was debby. debby was his girlfriend for a while. they did it here and there. but, then, debby met a girl named jenna and she realized she was gay and josh came out as bi. it was all a bit of a mess at the beginning, but josh and debby are just friends now. if you compared his relationship with debby to his relationship with brendon, they'd just be acquaintances.

mr. brendon boyd urie has know joshua boy since before the womb. their parents grew up together and that resulted in these two boys growing up together. josh was the oldest of his siblings and brendon the youngest. did they care about that? nope. they were closer in age. if people didn't know that brendon was dating dallon and ryan, then they'd think brendon and josh were dating. as if that was possible with brendon's constant boasting about his boyfriends.

josh locked up the store. he looked up at the sky. it stopped raining. he didn't mind the rain, really. he loved it. he loved how it reminded him of himself.

josh walks to work. that means he walks back. he always passes this little coffeeshop/bakery at the corner of the street. it's called  _absolutely smitten._  he loves the name. it's so...poetic.

he'd been to  _absolutely smitten_  at least a dozen times. brendon would take him there to go on coffee runs. (which was funny because they had their own coffee maker in the break room.) brendon insisted that this was the best coffee he's ever had.

taking a little detour, josh walks into the coffeeshop. he looks at the hours and almost panics. they close in 10 minutes.

when he opens the door, he's greeted with the sound of the doorbell ringing. he looks around, but this look isn't like when he came with brendon. he actually sees the pastel yellow walls that have floral prints here and there. it had various desserts on display. the whole shop was so aesthetic. and there was no one inside. only a barista behind the cash register.

"hello, how may i help you?"

the voice was soft. it belonged to a boy. a boy with a baby blue name tag that read  _tyler._

the boy was smiling. but it wasn't quite the smile that you'd see on a person performing for the first time at madison square garden. it was a forced smile. one that had been practiced so that it looked real.

"uh...can i get a cup of earl grey? a medium."

the boy nodded, still smiling.

as  _tyler_  made the cup of tea, josh got to look at the boy. he wore a black sweatshirt, his yellow apron on top. it was untied as if it was taken off but then put back on.  _tyler_ 's face looked tired. he had bags under his eyes. he had a button nose with faint freckles dusting the area and his cheeks.

"here you go. that'll be $3.50."

josh slid him a 10 dollar bill and told him, "keep the change, bud. you look like you need it. n-not that you look poor. but it-t seems l-like you've been working all day."

 _tyler_  just smiled widely at him. a genuine smile. "t-thank you...uh...."

"i'm josh. erm, thank you for letting me get in here last minute. sorry for keeping you from going home."

"it's ok. i don't mind."

josh is socially awkward. and it doesn't help that this boy is VERY attractive. he doubts the boy is gay or bi, even.

_oh doggie, is he wrong._

"i'll, uh, leave now. thanks, tyler."

tyler just nodded and smiled.

when josh was outside, he turned around and saw the boy take off his apron and clutch his sweatshirt, his face contorted into an expression of pain.

josh's heart nearly broke at the sight. but, joshua was tired. really fucking tired. so, he continued his walk home, cup of tea in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy! i'm so pumped for this fic because Hurricane is my favorite song ever. beside Trees. but, anyways, second official fic on AO3, so wish me luck. i has gots lots planned for book ideas. anyways, hope you enjoy(ee)!
> 
> edited: 8/18/17


End file.
